


Almost Midnight

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, New Year's Eve, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: It all started with two bottles of champagne.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Almost Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> Spurred by booze and the [Sapphic Stocking Stuffers](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/25483.html) prompt 'tipsy fooling around'.

“It’s almost midnight,” May said, unsteady on her feet. 

She and Pepper had been drinking champagne since nine and drank about a bottle each. 

“Does that mean you’ll finally kiss me?” Pepper asked, nudging closer into May’s personal space.

Pepper seemed to be holding her alcohol a lot better than May. Was it her height? May would have to ask Peter to science it in the morning. He and Tony had been MIA almost since they arrived. Tony told Peter he had something new to show him in the lab and they scurried off like kids on Christmas.

“What if I turn into a pumpkin?” May drawled.

Pepper smiled and whispered in May’s ear, “That only happens if you lose your glass slipper.” 

Pepper ran her stockinged foot up May’s leg, making her even more unsteady than the booze. They had both left their heels…somewhere the last time they had been to the bathroom together. They had giggled the whole time about nothing and everything, each turning away politely as the other peed. It was only then May realized Pepper had been hitting on her all night. 

“Gosh, I’m such an idiot.” May buried her head in Pepper’s shoulder.

Pepper stroked her hair, gently running her fingers through May’s thick waves, careful not to make tangles. "You're not."

"It's been too long. I'm out of practice."

A raucous countdown started up from the crowd around them: "Ten...Nine…"

"May." Pepper's breath on her ear gave May goosebumps.

"Seven...Six," the crowd carried on.

Pepper nudged May's head up so they could make eye contact.

"Kiss me, May Parker."

"THREE...TWO...ONE!"

Kazoos and noisemakers went off, more champagne was uncorked, but all May could hear were the sounds Pepper was making into her mouth.

"Happy New Year, Miss Potts."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gammarad for the quick SPaG


End file.
